A Night To Remember
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Kyo and Tohru get married!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!:P This is another fanfiction for furuba and I am so happy about this one I am writing and I hope you enjoy!:D rated M. And many lemons in the next chapter!;)

It had been three years since the sohma curse had been lifted. Three years since kyo and tohru started dating. Right now they were living in a house together in japan, a few miles away from the sohma house. Everything had been going good since the sohma curse was lifted. Kyo started his own dojo to teach people how to fight off attackers, and tohru would stay at home cooking and cleaning the house until kyo would get home. Things were great and things were just getting better. One night after he had work at the dojo he came home to hear his girlfriend cleaning.

"Kyo! I missed you so much! How was your day today?" Tohru said.

Kyo smiled right back at her. "Fine, and I missed you too." He hugged her blushing slightly.

Ever since kyo had started living with tohru in their house together he had become more calm and nice. He wasn't easy to get mad and being around tohru had calmed him down considerably. He never got in fights anymore and he wasn't cuzing as much as he used to. Being around her was a miracle to him.

"So kyo, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Tohru asked.

"Well actually I was thinking about going out to dinner with you tonight to a new fancy place I've heard of in town." Tohru's eyes got as big as flying saucers. "That would be wonderful! Thank you kyo! Really thank you so much!" Tohru said, hugging kyo tighter.

"Okay tohru. Geez what are you a dog?" He said jokingly. She giggled.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready."

"Okay."

Kyo was very nervous because tonight, he was going to purpose to tohru. He was still thinking of how he was going to purpose and it wasn't an easy thing for him to think about. He was scared of what she was going to say, even though knowing tohru she was going to say yes.

He walked downstairs in his black suit with the ring in his pocket looking nervous as hell. All of that nervousness stopped when he saw tohru come down the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was strapless that went down just above her knees, it also had a sweet heart neck line with jewels going down the middle to her bust while wearing black high heels. Her hair was pinned to the side while the rest of her hair was curled hanging down on her shoulders.

Kyo stared in shock of how beautiful she looked.

"Kyo?" Kyo just stared with his mouth hanging open.

"Um...Kyo?" "Oh um yes?" Kyo said blushing.

"Its time to go. Are you ready?"

"Uh ya sure." Kyo said. She looked at him kinda weirldy. She didn't know what he was staring at. (Of course shes this oblivious. -_-)

They walked outside to the car on the way to the restaurant where kyo would purpose to her.

* * *

They got in the restaurant and the waiter had seated them to their seats. Kyo had ahead of time already thought of how he was going to purpose. He told the waiter that when they brought the fortune cookies to stick it in the fortune cookie so when tohru would open it there would be a ring and a piece of paper saying will you marry me? (How the waiter got it in there and how he got the piece of paper to say that, idk. I'm just gonna pretend. :P)

They had sat down when the waiter walked up and asked.

"Hello! Good evening. My name is sebastian. I will be serving you tonight. What would you like to drink?" (Oh and by the way they were both 21. So ya just thought I should mention that.)

"Um..." Kyo said.

"I'll have a sweet tea." Tohru said.

"Very well and what will you have sir?" The waiter Sebastian asked." ;)

"I'll have a red whine." "Ok. I'll be right back." Sebastian said.

Kyo had to make sure that the plan was gonna work out the way it was supposed to. He got up from his seat and looked at tohru.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Tohru replied.

He walked towards the bathroom to make sure that tohru would think that he was going to the bathroom. He turned around the corner as soon as he reached the bathroom and went to where his waiter was.

"Make sure that this ring is in the fortune cookie?"

"Of course. The one that will have the blue wrapping on it will be hers." "Ok good. Just checking." Kyo replied.

He went back to his seat and sat down.

After they had eaten and talked about stuff sebastian came back to their table and had a tray with the bill and the fortune cookies on it. He looked at kyo as if to say "Get the red wrapped fortune cookie not the blue one."

Kyo eagerly reached for the red fortune cookie his hands shaking.

Tohru grabbed the blue one and said "I wonder what will be in our fortune cookies?" (If only she )

She opened her fortune cookie, Kyo watching her hands with eagle eyes.

She slowly opened the cookie and first the paper fell out then the ring. She was confused to why there was a ring in her fortune cookie and didn't know why. She then read the paper out loud. "Will you marry me?" She said. She looked at kyo who had gotten down on one knee and took the ring in his hand and grabbed Tohru's other hand.

"Will you marry me Tohru?"

She gasped and started crying.

"Yes!"

She stood up to Kyo and he hugged her. She started kissing him and everyone in the restaurant knew what was happening and started clapping. She broke free from the kiss and giggled.

"Congratulations!" Sebastian said.

Tohru looked down at the ring in shock.

The ring was white gold and was eighteen carrots. The inside of the band said "I love you." and It fitted her finger perfectly.

Kyo and Tohru were so happy they started kissing again.

When they got home Tohru went up to the home phone. Twen ty-three missed calls from Shigure's phone.

She called him back and he anwsered the phone.

"Helloooo?" Shigure said.

"Hello!" Tohru said.

"Tohru! Why weren't you anwsering the phone earlier?" Me and Ayame were starting to think you had gotten kidnapped or something!"

"I'm sorry." Tohru said.

"Its ok Tohru but why weren't you answering the phone earlier?" "I was soooo worried." Shigure said being a complete pervert.

"Um well actually me and kyo went on a date." Tohru said.

"A date, My my I hope our little flower wasn't deflowered before the right time." "So what happened on this date?" Shigure said teasingly.

"Well Kyo purposed to me!" Tohru said.

The phone got really silent for about five seconds. She was worried and started talking again.

"Shigure? Hello?"

Next thing you knew all you heard was screaming in the phone.

"OH MY GOD OUR LITTLE FLOWER HAS BEEN ENGAGED TO OUR KYO!" "TOHRU YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED! OK?!"

Kyo came down the stairs looking for Tohru.

"Tohru are you o-

"OH MY GOD KYO! I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR LITTLE KITTEN HAS PURPOSED TO OUR FLOWER! Shigure was screaming.

He looked at Tohru who was still holding her ears after Shigure had just yelled in them.

"KYO WHERE DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT TIME?!"

Kyo hung up the phone and looked at Tohru who was still covering her ears.

"Are you ok Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Ya I'm fine." Tohru said. "Sorry they were yelling, they wanted to know why I wasn't anwsering the phone and-

"Its okay." Kyo said. "Well I'm gonna go to bed I'll see you tomorrow tohru." Kyo said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay."

"Goodnight I love you tohru." Said Kyo blushing.

"I love you too Kyo! Goodnight!"

Kyo walked back upstairs he couldn't wait to marry Tohru and start a family with her. All he was thinking about was how much he loved her, and how he was going to tell the whole family about how he purposed to Tohru before Shigure did. This was truly a night to remember for both of them.


	2. Sex scene!

**Hi!:D This the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!;) Rated M. for many lemons! XD**

* * *

About nine months had passed and tonight was the night that Tohru and Kyo had gotten married. They had just arrived to their honeymoon destination, the Bahama's. Tohru and Kyo were both shocked when they found out they would be staying in the Bahama's for three weeks as a gift from Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. When they walked into the house on the beach they were both amazed. The house they were staying in had three bathrooms that were huge, a living room with a flat screen TV, a kitchen, a dinning room, and of course one bedroom.

Kyo and Tohru had never shared a bedroom before because they had both slept in separate rooms and they had never had sex before. But at this point both of them were a little drunk from drinking so much wine that they didn't really care if they were going to share a room together. They walked into their bedroom and kyo picked Tohru up bridal style and put her on the bed.

They both looked at each other. Tohru giggled. Kyo slowly got on top of tohru being careful not to crush her, and kissed her. What seemed like a seconds kiss lasted for ever. Their tongues playing with each other swirling around one another and feeling each other. Kyo placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out.

They broke their kiss, panting a little.

"Kyo?"

"Yes?" Kyo said.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay.

He got off of her and she went in the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom she got her suitcase and started looking for her pj's only to notice that Isuzu and Kagura had changed her pj clothes into lingerie. She looked at all the clothes in agony wondering what she was gonna wear.

She thought to herself "Maybe Kyo wouldn't mind seeing me in lingerie..."

She shook her head to the thought and decided there was no other way but wear the lingerie. She put on white lace panties and a white lace bra that was a c-cup. She didn't know how Isuzu and kagura knew they size bra and underwear she wore but at this point she didn't really care. The next thing she put on was a light blue nighty that was had spaghetti straps and showed her cleavage a little from the push up bra she was wearing. The bottom of the nighty was about five inches up from the knee, close to showing her butt.

She opened the door and noticed Kyo standing there looking out the window. He turned around and walked toward her.

"I love you so much." Kyo said.

"I love you too."

They made out with a fiery passion and kyo picked her up and put her on the bed. He got on top of her and they started making out again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was entangling her hands in his orange locks. They stopped to breathe for air and Kyo went down to kiss her neck. She loved the hot breath on her neck and the torture he was giving her.

"K-Kyo." She cried out.

He kept going biting and kissing her neck leaving hickeys all over her. His hands ended up on her waist slowly reaching up to touch her breasts. He cupped her breast and she moaned loudly. She got bored wanting to touch him. She slid her hands down his shirt and pulled on it motioning for him to take it off. He pulled it off allowing her to see his body. He was buff and his skin was warm which Tohru loved about him. He began to pull at the back of her nighty and he took it off. He stared in awe at her. She was beautiful. She tried to cover herself up. She never felt so exposed in her life. Kyo held her arms back.

"You're beautiful." Kyo said. And he meant what he said, he always thought she was beautiful.

Tohru laid her arms back and kyo started to kiss her neck again. He noticed that her bra and underwear were white lace which he thought was innocent. He reached his hands down and unhooked her bra from the front and put her bra on the bed. He went down and started playing and sucking her nipples. She gasped and he sucked harder. He sucked so hard that he left hickeys on her mounds. Kyo looked up and saw Tohru blushing and went up to kiss her.

"Kyo?" Tohru said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can I touch you?" Tohru asked.

Kyo rolled over and she got on top of him and started kissing him. She trailed her hands down his abs and reached his pants. She looked up at him and his head was back his eyes closed panting. She took that as a sign to continue. She pulled down his pants and saw that his boner was big and hard. She gasped and was a scared a little of what it was going to be like. She rubbed her hand on his underwear where his penis was and he moaned trying to contain himself. She pulled down his underwear and kyo gasped when the cold air hit him.

"T-Tohru." He breathed out.

Tohru looked at him examining it. She stroked his penis slowly and he groaned. She wrapped her small fingers around his erect member. Tohru started to pump slowly. Kyo was gasping for air as she was pumping. She started to pump a little faster and harder and finally put her mouth on his dick. He jumped. He was about to cum.

"Tohru st-stop!"

Tohru stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tohru asked her big blue eyes close to tears.

"No!" Kyo said. "But I wanna wait until... You know."

"Oh...Okay."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. He rolled back on top of her. Their tongues were feeling each other inside each others mouths while they were teasing each other.

Kyo kissed Tohru while he was pulling her underwear off. He threw her underwear on the other side of the bed. All that was left that she was wearing was her birthday suit. Usually she would feel so embarrassed, but with kyo she wasn't. He took his finger and slid it inside of her. Tohru moaned in ecstasy as he began to wiggle his finger inside of her. Loads of her juices came out when he did so. His hands felt so good on her body she couldn't help but be turned on. He slid his hand out of her and licked his fingers. He grinned to see Tohru blushing and to see how wet she actually was. He positioned himself on top of her, ready to go in her entrance.

"Are you sure you want his?" Kyo asked.

"Yes."

He put his growing erection inside of her. She jerked from the pain and he stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Tohru." Kyo said

"I'm really fine I promise." Tohru replied.

He put the rest of his penis inside of her until it was engulfed inside her whole body. Her walls contracted on him squeezing his cock tighter. He moaned from the feeling.

He started to pump until Tohru yelled "Ow!"

He stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait." Kyo said.

It took about a minute before she said "Ok. Go."

He started to thrust very slowly and she grabbed his hair while he gripped her waist thrusting inside of her. Between moans and panting they kissed each other.

"Can I go faster?" Kyo asked.

"Yes." Tohru replied.

He went faster and her walls began to get tighter. She groaned squirming underneath him, kyo kept pumping until he felt his climax coming.

"I love you so much." Kyo said before he gushed his seed out of him inside of her.

He was shaking from the orgasm he had and laid his head on her chest.

"I love you too." Tohru said.

He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over themselves. She laid her head on his torso as he leaned his head against hers and they both fell asleep together.

* * *

**The end! Hoped you liked it;) Leave comments below please! 3**


End file.
